Alliance Bingo Battle 31
.png |start jst=12:00 November 22 2018 |end jst=22:59 November 27 2018 | Popple |Rank Reward Amalgamation | Autumn Kimono |Rank Reward | Temari |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Illumi |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Autumn Temari | Amalgamation | Goddess Crystal Shard (Popple) |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Asto Vidatu |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Eir Maid |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 31st Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Lure of the Sea Bottom event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Obtain of Heroics! of Heroicsｘ1 can be obtained as individual point reward if you accumulate 1,000 points and 50,000 points! Collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA and UR BELL! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For more details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■LR POPPLE will be added to the individual ranking reward!! LR POPPLE can be obtained from the following: * Top 500 Individual Ranking Reward * Amalgamation of CRYSTAL SHARD cards LR POPPLE Sweet Change Lv.10 (Max) :• Deal 90% DMG 9 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 :• All allies' ATK 400% • DEF 200% up during every turn / 20% chance Activations: 1 ■ CRYSTAL SHARD details Obtain POPPLE by amalgamating 4 copies of CRYSTAL SHARD cards which can be obtained as individual point reward. ■Previous tower event material cards are now available! The material cards from previous tower events are now available in the Ring Exchange. Amalgamate and upgrade your cards! ■Material cards returned to the Ring Exchange :STELLAR LANCE :SCARLET VEST In addition, material cards for upgrading cards until GUR have been also added! ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 31st Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 November 24th to 22:59 November 24th (JST) 8:00 November 27th to 22:59 November 27th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【31st Event Schedule】 November 22nd ー November 27th (JST) :1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 :2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) :3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) :Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 31st Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after November 27th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR TEMARI is amalgamated with the KIMONO material card that can be earned as a top 2000 individual ranking reward, it will become GUR TEMARI. ※GUR TEMARI posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR TEMARI More Offerings! Lv.10 (Max) :• Unleash all allies' skills / 20% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 :• All allies' ATK 100% up from the first turn / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 31st Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on December 6th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times